Big Sister
by TheRatPack
Summary: Ron and Hermione come home with baby Hugo, but Rose isn't nearly as happy as they had hoped. Weasley family bonding ensues. Idea credited to tatiana113.


"_Sisters annoy, interfere, criticize. Indulge in monumental sulks, in huffs, in snide remarks. Borrow. Break. Monopolize the bathroom. Are always underfoot. But if catastrophe should strike, sisters are there. Defending you against all comers." – Pam Brown_

"Daddy, daddy, look what Grammy made for me!" An excited Rose Weasley ran and jumped into her father's arms as soon as the tired red head apparated into the Burrow, gesturing towards her new pink sweater with a large purple R on the front. Another Molly Weasley classic.

"That's beautiful darling. But it's time to go home now, Mommy is back and there is some one you need to meet," Ron said with a smile as he looked down at his three year old daughter. Giving his mother a quick thank you and a kiss good bye, he clutched Rose tightly as he once again apparated home.

"Ron?" Hermione called out as soon as he had reappeared in the living room with a loud crack.

"Mommy!" Rose shouted, wriggling out of her father's grip and running up the stairs to the nursery. But as soon as she saw the bundle in Hermione's arms she stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Ron to run into her.

With almost no effort at all, Ron once again lifted the small girl into his arms and went over to kneel beside his wife and new son. "Rosie, this is your new brother Hugo," Ron said, fondly stroking the cheek of the sleeping infant.

In response all Rose did was let out a small whine, and hid her face in her father's shoulder. She didn't want to be a big sister! Wasn't she good enough for them? Was she bad? Why did they want a new baby when they had her? All these thought raced through the preschooler's head and she began to cry. Ron and Hermione shared a gaze of silent horror. Quickly Ron jumped to his feet and carried a hysterical Rose into his and Hermione's bedroom.

Feeling slightly guilty, Hermione slowly stood as well, placing the still sleeping Hugo in his light blue crib before following in her husband's foot steps. When she joined them in the room, Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Rose's back and trying to get her to calm down. Seeing her daughter so distraught nearly broke her heart as she walked over and sat as close to Rose as she could comfortably get. Sensing the presence of Hermione, Rose shifted so that she was still perched on Ron's leg but her arms were wound tightly around Hermione's neck. Ron continued rubbing her back softly and Hermione planted small kisses all over the top of her daughter's head and on her damp cheeks.

"What's the matter, Rosie? I thought you would be excited to be a big sister?" Hermione was hopelessly confused and guilt ridden as her daughter continued to cry.

Finally, after a bit more coaxing, Rose wailed, "You and daddy don't love me anymore," before erupting into another fit of hysterics. Ron and Hermione's jaws hit the floor simultaneously at her words.

"No, Rosie, we would never ever stop loving you!" Ron moved the small girl so she was sitting between them.

"Then why are you replacing me?" she sniffed, wiping a bit of snot from under her nose.

"Darling," Hermione smoothed Rose's hair back behind her ears, "We're not replacing you! We love both you and your brother very much. If anything we are going to need our little girl now more than ever. Daddy and I will need a lot of help taking care of your brother. We will never forget about you, sweetheart."

While her tears continued, Rose didn't argue anymore. "I want to sleep in here tonight," she stated as if it were obvious, her speech slightly inhibited by the squeaky hiccups that had replaced her sobs.

"Alright, c'mon," Ron said, taking her into their bathroom so he could get her into the bath.

"What pajamas do you want tonight?" Hermione asked planting another kiss on Rosie's cheek.

"Daddy's shirt." Hermione could have predicted that, for the past few months every time she got upset she wanted to wear either Hermione or Ron's clothes to bed.

After placing one of Ron's old striped t-shirts on the counter top, she quietly walked back to the nursery to check on Hugo. She smiled down at her son who was looking up at her with bright blue eyes notorious to newborns. "Come here sweetie," she reached down to grab him from his crib. She made quick work of feeding and changing him before carrying him back into the master bedroom. Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the sight that greeted her. Ron stood there, the front of his shirt completely soaked along with parts of his hair, while Rose was attempting to brush her own hair, Ron's shirt hanging down to her feet. She tossed Ron a t-shirt out of his drawer and as soon as he had changed into the dry shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she passed Hugo to him and knelt down to help her daughter.

"Here, baby, let me help you," Hermione giggled, grabbing her brush from Rose's hand. Once all of the damp, red curls had been deprived of all tangles, rose turned and climbed into Hermione's arms. But as Hermione walked her towards the bed, Rose tugged on her shirt and pointed towards Ron. Hermione was confused, but followed direction any way.

"Good night, daddy," Rose planted a kiss on her father. "Good night, Hugo," Rose then leaned down and planted a kiss on her baby brother's forehead.

Hermione and Ron couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces as they tucked Rose into their bed and returned Hugo to his crib. By nine thirty that night, all four Weasley's were out cold. Hugo in his crib, Rose between her mommy and daddy in their bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my second one-shot centering around the Weasley family. Also, be on the look out for a two-shot I am working on that take place around when Ron and Hermione get married. And I have started writing the first chapter of a White Collar story. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
